


Him

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: "Him" is always watching. (A short Damien and Tweek story.)





	Him

In a lone room, in the dead of night, moonlight spills in through drawn open curtain windows. And makes it's way through the dark, landing on covers that hide a frightened individual, a boy, hides and cowers trying to will away any thoughts that may arise of... _ **Him.**_

The frightened boy tries his best not to let his thoughts wonder to much towards  _Him_ , because if he starts to think to much about  _Him_ , the being might just appear before the frightened boy. But, it's too late, as soon as the first thought of  _Him_ entered his mind, the thought latched on and slowly grew and grew from there. The frightened boy is no longer able to avoid the thought of  _Him_  in his mind anymore, and he chances a glance over his shoulder, to the corner of his room.

Nothing.

The frightened boy slowly lies his head back down, trying to will himself to sleep. He feels about ready to drift off, when he hears something, faint, much to faint for the ears to hear if not for the dead silence of the night. The frightened boy debates if he should chance another look, and slowly decides to look over his shoulder yet again. And there, glimmering faintly, are two small red orbs, eyes. The frightened boy pulls the covers fast over his head, as if to shut out the image that he just saw. He squeezes his eyes shut, and tells himself over and over in hushed quiet whispers, that he's only imaging it.

Like times before.

And then he feels something, something dark and sinister form, and watch, watch the frightened boy from above his covers of make-believe protection.

_Him._

In the room watching the frightened boy shiver and shake in a curled up ball of covers is  _Him._ The frightened boy doesn't need to look to know that he's no longer alone, he can sense,  _Him,_ and he can sense,  _Him,_  walking towards the bed, drawing nearer and nearer. The frightened boy can sense  _Him_  at the foot of the bed.

He can sense  _Him_  crawling over.

He can sense  _Him_  on the other side of the covers.

The frightened boy doesn't move, doesn't speak and doesn't dare to breathe. To afraid that doing anything of any sort will set  _Him_  off. The presence lingers over the frightened boy for awhile before suddenly disappearing, and the weight around the frightened boy is gone.

The frightened boy slowly lowers the covers from his face daring a peak. He looks over to the corner of his room and sees nothing. The frightened boy slowly sits up and looks around the room seeing nothing. With a small sigh of relief, the frightened boy closes his eyes and lies down onto his back. But feels the need to open them one last time, just to make sure. When the frightened boy opens them, he finds two red eyes staring down, looking directly into his own from the ceiling above.

_Him._

The frightened boy quickly sits up and,  _Him_ , falls down from the ceiling landing onto the bed. The frightened boy goes to scream but,  _Him_ , looks at the frightened boy with piercing red eyes, causing the frightened boy to instead back up against the wall of his bed frame, and cover his mouth.

 _Him,_ slowly begins to crawl over to the frightened boy, from shadows that surround, eyes never leaving. The frightened boy's hands grab at the sides of his own head and pull and tug at hair, as if trying to wake up from a bad dream.  _Him,_  stops inches away from the frightened boy's face, smiling sharp teeth, and relishing in the terror being displayed on the frightened boy's face.

"Y-You're not real!" the frightened boy stutters out.

 _Him,_  gives the frightened boy a sinister smile and a slight cock of the head at that. Then lifts an arm up and extends long fingers towards the frightened boy's hair. And ever, ever, so lightly, grazes the frightened boy's hair with the tips of his long fingers.

"Are you sure?" the red-eyed demon,  _him_ , questions.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I had this song stuck in my head, kept making me think about this.
> 
> [††† (Crosses) - Bitches Brew](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nadamWybOto)
> 
> Edit: I've added the cover photo to this story.


End file.
